


Picture of a Ghost

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Here's a ghost story for Halloween~





	Picture of a Ghost

It was a cool night on the road and Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were all gathered close to the fire and sipping some coffee Ignis had brewed on his portable gas stove.  They really hadn’t packed properly for cool weather, since they hadn’t expected to be on the road long originally and were used to the warmer climate around Insomnia.  Prompto, likely inspired by the fog that had set around the Haven that gave the woods around them an eerie atmosphere, had started telling ghost stories.  Ignis appeared genuinely entertained by them while Gladio seemed at least amused and Noctis who had heard most of them before half tuned them out as he played with his phone.

At a break in Prompto’s storytelling, Noctis finally spoke up.  “I’ve got a story for you guys,” he said, for Prompto’s ghost stories had popped up a memory for him.  The other three turned to face him, and Noctis looked squarely at Prompto before grinning.  “Did I ever tell you about what happened when Prompto visited the Citadel for the first time?”

Prompto let out a groan and leaned back into his chair, while Noctis continued to grin at him.  Gladio and Ignis both looked curious.  “I do not believe you have,” Ignis replied, carefully glancing at Prompto who had covered his face with his arm.

“This sounds like it’s gonna be good,” Gladio grinned, leaning forward slightly in anticipation.

“Oh, it is good,” Noctis said smugly.  “Sorry, Prom, but you set yourself up for this one.”

“You’re the worst,” Prompto said with a huff, crossing his arms and frowning at him.

“It all started one day when Prompto began asking me questions about the Citadel,” Noctis began.

 

* * *

 

“Heyas,” Prompto greeted Noctis as he walked in the classroom.  Noctis didn’t know how he managed it since he knew Prompto walked to school, but Prompto always managed to get there first.  How early did this guy wake up anyway?

“Hey,” Noctis said, sliding into his chair and slouching over his desk.  He looked tired, although that was pretty common.  Due to his duties as prince, he often didn’t go to bed until late and then had to get up early every morning before school.

“Rough night?” Prompto asked curiously, leaning his head on his hand as he gazed at Noctis’s slouched form.

Noctis grunted before turning around to face him.  “Had to stay at the Citadel which meant waking up even earlier to get here,” he yawned.  “Meeting I had to go to went long so I stayed the night in my old room.  It’s just not the same without my stuff,” he admitted.

Prompto’s eyes immediately took on an interested gleam.  “What was it like growing up in a place like that?” he asked, sounding a little amazed.  He sometimes forgot that Noctis actually grew up in the Citadel, partially because he had only seen his apartment and also because it was hard to imagine anyone living in that gigantic building in the center of the city.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked, a little nervously.  This was a question that often came up from his peers, and it usually led to questions about how grand it was or how many servants he had.

“I mean, it’s so old!” Prompto said, and Noctis blinked.  That was definitely a first, but then again Prompto never seemed to follow the norm.  It was one of the things he liked about his new friend.  “You basically grew up in a museum,” Prompto added, with a light sigh.  “That’s so cool.”

Noctis chuckled, an idea forming in his head.  “I guess,” he replied.  “I mean it’s kind of cool if you just get past all the ghosts.”

Prompto froze.  “Ghosts?” he asked.

Noctis leaned forward.  “Surely you’ve heard some of the ghost stories about the Citadel,” he pointed out.  “Lots of people have died.  I mean, it is old as you pointed out.”

Prompto immediately whipped out his phone and started typing things in, before sucking in a breath.  “Holy shit you’re right,” he said, and Noctis looked amused.  He had heard of a few here and there growing up, but had never paid it any mind.  It’s not like he ever saw anything that scared him.

Prompto’s eyes darted as he scrolled through different ghost stories about the Citadel.  “How did you not get freaked out all of the time?” he demanded.  “Have you really heard a screaming woman in the Great Hall?”

That wasn’t one Noctis had heard before, but he continued to play along and shrugged.  “I mean you get used to it when it happens every morning while you eat breakfast,” he replied, nonchalant. 

Prompto turned to stare at him, then asked, “Has anyone gotten a picture of one?”  He looked a little excited about the idea, and Noctis’s eyes trailed down to Prompto’s bag hanging on the back of his chair.  He could just see Prompto’s camera case peeking out from where he left it unzipped.

“I don’t think so,” he said slowly, an idea forming in his head.  If Prompto was so interested in the Citadel – and Noctis knew he would love the architecture and the gardens from an aesthetic standpoint – why not let him see it?  People toured the Citadel all the time, and Prompto had already passed a background check the moment Ignis had heard his name mentioned by the prince once.  “Do you want to try?”

Prompto stared at him, blinking in surprise.  “Uh, you’re inviting me to the Citadel?” he asked, suddenly looking shy.

“Yeah?” Noctis replied.  Prompto always got weird about stuff like this, just like the first time he invited him to his apartment.  “People tour it all the time.  Just consider this the behind the scenes tour,” he replied.  “You can take as many pictures as you want and try to see if you can capture a ghost.”

“That would be so cool,” Prompto said, almost more to himself than to Noctis, but he then flashed the prince his dazzling smile before asking, “When can I visit?”

“I have free time Saturday afternoon – I have to be there anyway for training with Gladio and a meeting with my dad,” Noctis said.  “Will that work for you?”

Prompto pretended to check his invisible schedule.  “I guess I can cancel my weekly videogaming session to hang out with my best bud,” he joked, and Noctis punched his arm lightly.

“Cool,” he said.  “Make sure to charge up your camera and bring extra memory cards.”

“I’ll bring extra batteries too,” Prompto promised, looking excited.  Noctis quickly sent a text to Ignis before school started, and by the time he checked his phone again at lunch he had a response back letting him know Ignis had arranged everything already and that the Crownsguard would know he had a guest coming Saturday.  Noctis couldn’t wait.

Once Noctis got the notification from the Crownsguard that he had a guest being escorted inside, he rushed down the halls and reached the top of the stairs just as Prompto was beginning his ascent.  He had his camera in his hands and was staring up at the glassy exterior of the building in awe.  The Citadel was the tallest building in Insomnia and had neat rows of windows all the way up the main building and the towers connected by four arches on each side of it.  As a result, it always glittered in the sunlight and glowed at night when the lights were on.  It was a massive feat in architecture and pretty amazing when it was your first time seeing it up close.  Noctis had seen many a tourist stare up at it with the same expression his best friend had now.  “So, what do you think?” Noctis asked, surprised that it didn’t look like Prompto had taken a picture yet.

“It’s…a bit overwhelming,” he admitted.  “I still can’t believe you grew up here.  You’ll have to tell me all your ghost stories!”  He looked super excited at the idea while Noctis internally blanched.  He desperately tried to remember a few he had looked up as he showed Prompto around, and started making some up based on stories he’d heard about some of his ancestors and the things that had historically happened in the castle. 

‘Dad does say he can see the spirits of our ancestors,’ Noctis mused, and he began to play up that aspect as well.

Prompto listened to all of his stories in awe, snapping pictures as they went and taking real interest in the ones based in history that actually had a foundation of truth.  “It’s so neat knowing all of this about your family,” Prompto commented as they walked down a hallway lined with portraits of the different rulers of Lucis.  “Just to grow up hearing stories about them and actually being able to see where they took place.”

Noctis glanced at Prompto before biting his lip.  Of course, Prompto found that interesting.  He was adopted.  None of them really talked much about Prompto’s family situation, but from what little he had mentioned and from what they knew from the background check, Prompto was a refugee as an infant and had been adopted by his parents because they couldn’t conceive a child of their own.  He knew nothing about where he came from or who his parents might have been, and based on his wistful expression it probably bothered him a little.

Noctis thought for a moment.  “Well, now you’re a part of its history too,” he suddenly said, and Prompto quirked his eyebrows at him in confusion.  “You’re here right now, aren’t you?” Noctis pointed out.  “We’ll have to start telling stories about how you came here for the first time and literally took pictures of everything.”

Prompto laughed at his comment.  “What are some of your stories?” he asked, and Noctis looked a bit shy at the question. 

He thought for a moment before leading Prompto over to a particular hallway that was not part of the citadel tour.  He slid off his shoes before waving at Prompto to do the same.  “So, this is the hallway where I beat Iggy for the longest sock slide when I was seven,” he said.  “Wanna see if you can beat my record?”

Prompto grinned.  “Bring it on!” he said.  They spent the rest of the afternoon going to all the spots Noctis would play at growing up, goofing around as Noctis told stories about his childhood.  Noctis thought the whole ghost thing had slipped Prompto’s mind until they took a break in Noctis’s room before dinner.  Noctis had decided to let Prompto stay the night in the citadel so he could get the full experience.

“I guess while we wait I should look through my photos and see if I caught anything!” Prompto said excitedly.

Noctis internally winced and debated saying something.  Prompto would be ticked when he found out Noctis had been tricking him this whole time, but Noctis didn’t want to let it go on too long.  Before he could say anything though, he heard Prompto let out a gasp.  Noctis turned to look at him, eyebrow raised when he realized the blond looked a bit pale.  “Prom?  What’s up?” he asked.

“I…I think I got one,” Prompto replied.

“Got what?” Noctis asked.

“A picture of a ghost!”

Noctis frowned slightly before standing up and walking over to where Prompto was sitting.  There was no way.  There had been so many pictures of the Citadel over the years, and no official or verified photo had ever shown anything even remotely ghostly.  He had never experienced anything to make him think the Citadel was haunted either.  Noctis looked over Prompto’s shoulder and stared in surprise.  Sure enough, in one particular shot Prompto had taken of Noctis as he looked up at a picture of one of his ancestors, behind him was a woman who had definitely not been there with them in the portrait hall.  They had been the only two there.  Moreover, Noctis recognized that woman.  He closed his eyes, racking his brain for where he had seen her, when it suddenly hit him.  That was Gentiana, the woman that was always with Lunafreya.  There was no possible way she could be in the Citadel.

Noctis sat down heavily next to Prompto, trying to figure it out.  Prompto was quickly skimming through his photographs, trying to see if he caught anymore of her.  “She’s in this one too,” he said in astonishment.  “Dude, this is so cool!”

“No, Prom, it’s not,” Noctis said with a sigh, and Prompto shot him a hurt look before quickly setting down his camera.  Before he could say anything, Noctis picked up on his mood and quickly explained.  “What I mean is, I know who that is.  She’s not a ghost – she’s definitely alive.  I was…kind of pulling your leg about the ghost stuff earlier.  I didn’t mean to let it go this far.  I just thought your enthusiasm was kind of cute…”

Prompto’s face fell and he looked down.  “So, you were making fun of me.”

“No!” Noctis’s head shot up.  “No.  I was trying to play a trick at first, yeah, but then you looked so excited about it, and I realized I wanted you to see the Citadel and didn’t want to ruin your fun.”  Noctis stared at him desperately.  “I would never make fun of you, Prom.”

Prompto’s eyes met his, and he studied him in silence for a few minutes before punching him on the arm.  Noctis winced and rubbed at it, surprised at how strong Prompto was.  It looked like those arm muscles weren’t just for show after all.  “I guess I can forgive you,” he said with a huff, before picking up his camera.  “So, care to explain how a live lady showed up in our pictures?”

“I have no idea,” Noctis replied.  “That’s actually kind of creepy because Gentiana is like a messenger for the Astrals.  She works for Luna – there’s no way she can be here when they’re both stuck in Tenebrae.” 

“You’re pulling my leg again,” Prompto replied, and Noctis shook his head.

“Just look her up, dude,” he said.  His face was solemn and Prompto began to realize he probably wasn’t kidding.  He pulled out his phone and typed in her name and his eyes widened the moment her picture came up.  Sure enough it was the woman in his photo.  “Ok…this is unexpectedly very creepy,” Prompto replied.

“I’ll have to ask Luna about it next time Umbra shows up,” Noctis muttered under his breath.  For the rest of the night, Prompto was understandably a little spooked, more so than when he had thought there were ghosts in the Citadel.  He also kept lightly shaming Noctis by asking sarcastically if it was a ghost whenever they would hear the wind outside or hear a sound from outside his room.  Noctis knew that he deserved it and took it in stride, and was just glad that Prompto had forgiven him and didn’t seem truly mad about it.  If he was, he wouldn’t be talking about it and would have buried it instead since Prompto always hid how he felt about things.

 

* * *

 

Noctis wrapped up telling his story and Gladio shook his head.  “I think the most unbelievable part about that story was the fact Prom believed your bullshit,” he commented, and Prompto frowned at him.

“Hey, I hadn’t known Noct that long yet.  Yeah, now I’d know he was bullshitting, but at the time I was excited to learn something about the Citadel.  I mean, for us normal kids, it kind of has an aura of mystery.  We can all see it practically anywhere in the city but most of us don’t get to see inside,” Prompto protested.  “And all the history!  It’s literally a national treasure, but Noct and his family _lived_ there.”

Prompto was met with three blank stares and he let out a deep sigh.  “You guys just can’t understand because you grew up there.”  He yet again felt like an outsider, and hearing that story had brought back the slight feeling of betrayal he had when he realized Noctis was messing with him.

“I like it though,” Noctis said, interrupting his thoughts.  Prompto looked back over at him.  “How you see it.  I honestly started to see it as kind of a prison until I got my apartment, and even then I always knew I had to return.”  He frowned.  “It was nice thinking about it as you saw it – getting to live in the same place as my ancestors.  I would give anything to get that back now.”  He said the last part almost to himself, and Prompto’s heart ached.

Ignis cleared his throat, deftly changing the subject.  “I must say, the story did have a rather chilling end though,” he commented.  “I found it strange when she started showing up in your pictures on our journey – it must have been quite startling to see them back then.”

“Yeah, it really freaked me out,” Prompto replied.  “Honestly…she’s occasionally shown up in them ever since then.  I used to think I was cursed until it started happening on this road trip.  I guess it’s been her way of keeping an eye on Noct…”

“I think she’s been keeping an eye on you too,” Noctis said thoughtfully.  “Luna asks about you all the time in our letters.”

Prompto shivered.  “I wish she’d find a different way to check up on us,” he said darkly.  He then started to go through his pictures that he took earlier that day, nearly dropping his camera when he saw the last one.  Instead of a shot of the Haven as the sun began to set behind it, he had a closeup of Gentiana’s face as she peered directly into his camera.  Prompto quickly shut his camera off before holding his chest as his heart beat rapidly.  “I think I’m ready for bed,” he said, immediately turning in to the tent while the other three curiously watched him leave.

Noctis pulled his camera out of his camera case which Prompto had left in his chair, curiously turning it on before nearly dropping it with a surprised, “Gah!” 

Gladio started to laugh while Ignis had to hide a grin as well.  “It’s not funny, it’s terrifying,” he said, turning the camera around so they could see the screen.  They both leaned in to see it before sitting back with a jolt.

“She is truly a terrifying woman,” Ignis agreed.

“I sure as hell wouldn’t mess with her,” Gladio added.  Now they all felt a bit spooked and they decided that Prompto had the right idea.  Soon, everyone climbed into the tent and curled up into their sleeping bags, huddling close for warmth and comfort as they settled in for the night.  They all hoped they wouldn’t have nightmares of a dark haired woman with a creepily serene smile that night.


End file.
